Conversation over breakfast
by startwriting
Summary: Short, special PD conversation. Meant as a little vignette for the TVmovies. Enjoy.


_Another little vignette for the PM movies - mind the punctuation marks in the italic parts, they're important. _

_please keep on R&R..._

**Conversation over breakfast **

As usual they took their time to have breakfast, to go over the details of the next courtsession, and other upcoming events. Papers were all over the table. He asked the waiter to get them more tea. They had another hour left to prepare.

Then he felt something under the table.

He tried not to smile.

She did this a lot, but never in public like now. She had taken off one of her heels, and carressed his leg with her toes, just under the hem of his pants.

For one moment, he delighted in it, but he knew he had to stop her to his own regret. He decided to have one more minute of it, and silently longed for some privacy to do some caressing of his own, that involved her legs in a perticular way. He watched her from over the rim of his glasses, she was deeply concentrated on the documents in front of her about the preliminary of today. She didn't have a clue of what she was doing under the table. She just wasn't aware. As she wasn't aware of how beautiful she was to him. And how much he loved her.

He took off his glasses, and wrote something down on an empty piece of paper.

Without thought she took the note he gave her, and read it.

_Please put your shoe back on before I do something stupid_

She smiled and blushed. She quickly put on her shoe, and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. She wrote something down on the same piece of paper and handed it to him.

_- Oh, shoot… I'm sorry - _

and took it back, to write another sentence:

_- though I would have liked you to do something stupid - _

He shrugged and wrote back:

_I'm not sure my secretary would have liked it_

_- mmmm, you have a point there but what would you have done? - _

_I would have kissed you _

_- that's all? - _

_and take you upstairs to my room to have my ways with you_

_- can I have a raincheck on that? - _

_oh yes, even more than one _

She smiled, and watched him with a soft gaze.

He took the paper back from her again and wrote on it. He held her hand a little too long when he handed it back to her.

_you have no idea how much I love you, DS, do you?_

_- someone told me once that that's because it's immeasurable - _

He shook his head, and returned her soft gaze with his own.

She took the paper from him again, wrote on it and gave it back to him.

_- and ditto, PM, very much ditto - _

He took her hand and kissed her ring.

She swallowed, while she wrote.

_- Did anyone but me notice that? -_

He wrote back to her.

_I don't give a damn, you know that _

_- Really? - _

_Really!_

She leaned forward to him over the table and kissed his lips.

He wrote again.

_that was the first one in public in forty years..._

_- and not the last, no matter what your secretary tells you - _

_keep that promise_

She bit her lowerlip, in an attempt not to smile. He took the teapot.

" Do you want some more tea? "

" Yes, please. " Her eyes smiled to him. She shook her head.

He refilled her cup, and wrote something again.

_Della?_

_- what, Perry? - _

_don't ever leave me baby_

_- never -_

_thank you_

_- now shut up and work - _

He chuckled and wrote today's date on the paper they had been writing on. He folded it and tucked it away in the insidepocket of his suitjacket, to put it with their other notes he kept in the bottomdrawer of his desk at home. They had quite a collection of these conversations on paper now, some of half an hour like now, some of a period of days, one even had taken them a month. Some lovely, lovingly, some emotional, some sultry and even naughty, some businesslike, or angry. They took them out of the drawer every now and then, and read them together, enjoying them, analysing them, laughing, loving the way it summarized their relationship in a very simple and effective way.

He put on his glasses again.

There was half an hour left before they had to leave for court. Together. He wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
